nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ban
Ban jest członkiem Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów i Grzechem Chciwości, którego symbolem jest Lis. Po rozpadzie grupy, początkowo nie wiadomo gdzie się podziewał, jednak po pięciu latach został schwytany i uwięziony w Lochu Baste jako przynęta na Meliodasa. W momencie gdy dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciel Meliodas wciąż żyje postanowił przyłączyć się do swojego kapitana, by razem z nim wyruszyć w podróż i odszukać resztę Grzechów. Wygląd Ban jest wysokim, muskularnym mężczyzną z bladą skórą. Ma dobrze rozwinięte mięśnie brzucha, krótkie, jasne, rozczochrane włosy, cienkie brwi oraz szkarłatno-czerwone oczy. Po lewej stronie od szyi, aż do policzka ma bliznę po ranie zadanej przez Meliodasa. Pod koniec Wątku Lochu Baste, Ban ma na sobie czerwoną kurtkę i spodnie z ćwiekami oraz buty w podobnym kolorze. Dziesięć lat temu, Ban nosił pełną, czerwoną zbroję z hełmem takim, jak reszta drużyny i trzymał rapier. Kiedy był uwięziony w Lochu Baste, włosy urosły mu do ramion, miał brodę i wąsy. Jednak tuż po jego ucieczce, wykorzystał ataki Jericho, by przyciąć włosy. Z powodu utraty swojej koszuli podczas walki z Kingiem w Stolicy Umarłych, Ban nosi fartuch, dopóki na Festiwalu Walk w Byzel nie znalazł podobnego kompletu ubrań. Jego Lisi symbol Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych znajduje się powyżej talii po lewej stronie. Jego list gończy jest dość dokładny, ma na nim włosy sięgające do ramion. Widać też dokładnie jego charakterystyczną bliznę. Osobowość Ban jest na ogół pewnym siebie, porywczym mężczyzną, który szybko się ekscytuje i podnieca. Lubi walczyć, nie miałby oporów przed zabiciem człowieka. Jedyną osobą, którą podziwia jest Meliodas, z którym łączy go miłość do alkoholu. Mimo to czasami możemy zauważyć drugą stronę jego osobowości. Często myśli o Elaine i za wszelką cenę pragnąłby ją ożywić. To z jej powodu nienawidzi klanu demonów. Jednakżę walce na śmierć i życie ze swoim kapitanem, do której namówił go klan bogiń, zdradzając jego rasę (demon), żałuje tego co zrobił i pragnął się z nim pogodzić. Historia 10 lat temu Dziesięć lat wcześniej Siedem Grzechów Głównych zostało wezwanych do starego zamczyska na obrzeżach miasta w sprawie przedyskutowania jakiejś ważnej kwestii z Wielkim Świętym Rycerzem Zaratrasem. Członkowie grupy zastanawiali się jaki może być temat dyskusji podejrzewając, że zostaną za coś zganieni, wspólnie jednak planowali wybrać się na festiwal założenia państwa. Gdy weszli do sali zobaczyli zamordowanego Zaratrasa, przebitego wieloma włóczniami. Po chwili wieża w której się znajdowali została otoczona przez wszystkich Świętych Rycerz królestwa którzy szybko rozpoczęli atak. Po tym zdarzeniu wszyscy zostali oskarżeni o zdradę stanu i zabójstwo Zaratrasa. 5 lat temu Pięć lat temu Ban został schwytany przez grupę rycerzy znaną jako Dziwaczne Kły od tamtej pory nigdy nie ujrzał promieni słońca, nigdy nie wolno mu było przemówić, ani się poruszyć i nigdy nie miał w ustach porządnego pożywienia, do końca życia miał być torturowany. W rzeczywistości sam pozwolił się pojmać by "czuć ból który pozwoli mu poczuć, że żyje". Gdy został uwięziony w Lochu Baste stracił swój Święty Skarb. Fabuła Wątek Wprowadzenie List Gończy Bana zostaje pokazany na tablicy w barze "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika". Wątek Las Białych Snów Ban zostaje wspomniany przez Gilthundera, który wyjawia Meliodasowi znane mu miejsca pobytu członków Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Do przykutego i kompletnie pozbawionego możliwości ruchu Bana docierają wieści o zniszczeniu Fortu Solgales przez Meliodasa, po usłyszeniu tej informacji z zadowoleniem zaczyna nucić. Wątek Loch Baste Gdy Ban dowiaduje się o powrocie Meliodasa z rozmowy pilnujących go straży, wyrywa się z pętających go kajdan i wychodzi z lochu wyłamując drzwi. "(...) On żyje? Nasz kapitan." Po tych słowach do miejsca zdarzenia przybywa Jericho, której umiejętności zostają wyśmiane przez Grzech Chciwości. "Uniknąłeś mego ostrza mimo ran na całym ciele? Ran? Jakich ran?" Rany pozostałe z tortur zniknęły, czyli w tym momencie dowiadujemy się o tym, że Ban nie jest tylko Lisim Grzechem Chciwości, a także Banem Nieumarłym, czyli jest Nieśmiertelny. "(...) Zapamiętaj sobie, smarku. To się nazywa rana, łapiesz? Jednak ta rana to szczególny przypadek." Wskazuje on na ranę powstałą w okolicznościach, gdy zdenerwował on swojego kapitana, Smoczy Grzech Gniewu, próbując wyrwać mu jego miecz. Po konfrontacji i upokorzeniu Jericho kradnąc jej zbroję, Ban spotyka kolejną tajemniczą postać, z którą wdaje się w konwersację, przypomina mu ona o tym, że to właśnie przez nich 5 lat temu został złapany i uwięziony, ale on wypiera się tego słowami: "Wtedy tęskniłem za bólem. Dzięki niemu mogłem poczuć, że naprawdę żyję. Ale teraz mam już dość bólu. Skoro wiem, że kapitan żyje, to będzie się działo, co nie?(...)" i z uśmiechem na ustach zabija ową postać. Wątek Stolica Umarłych Wątek Festiwal Walk w Byzel Kapitan Siedmu Grzechów i Lisi Grzech Chciwości toczą bitwę na Festiwalu Walk w Byzel. Zakańcza się ona wygraną Meliodasa, poprzez użycie swoich demonicznych mocy pod koniec bitwy. Wątek Gigant w Zbroi Wątek Infiltracja Królestwa Umiejętności/Ekwipunek Umiejętności mały|168x168px Ban posiada ogromną wytrzymałość. Mimo iż spędził w Lochu Baste 5 lat bez problemu opuścił swoją celę wywarzając metalowe drzwi. Jest bardzo zwinny, korzystając z ataków Jericho ogolił się. Ban miał dużą siłę i umiejętności jeszcze przed wypiciem wody z Fontanny Młodości. Dodatkową zdolnością Bana jest umiejętność pozwalająca mu kraść innym siły był dzięki niej w stanie uzyskać w walce z galanem poziom pocy przewyszający ów przykazanie .Posiada również zdolności pozwalające: natychmiastowo wyrwać serce (lisie łowy).posiada również zdolność "Zero Sign" która zostala ukazana w 176 rozdziale był dzięki niej w stanie niezauważenie podejść do jednego z przykazań i natychmiastowo go zabić" Broń Sansetsukon W czasach kiedy Ban był bandytą korzystał on z broni podobnej do nunczako - sansetsukon z tą różnicą że broń Bana składała się z trzech metalowych lub drewnianych pałek połączonych ze sobą łańcuchem. Korzystał z niego używając Wydarcia aby chwycić przedmioty tak jak w przypadku Fontanny Młodości. Sama broń była na tyle mocna że była w stanie wyrwać serce demona. Courechouse Courechouse (聖棍 クレシューズ, Seikon Kureshūzu) - Święty Skarb Bana który przypomina ozdobny kij, rozdzielający się na cztery części połączone łańcuchem. Została mu odebrana, po jego uwięzieniu w Lochu Baste. Relacje * mały|222x222px|Ban i Elain podczas walki z DemonemElaine- końcem podróży Bana był Las Wróżek, w którym znajdował się kielich wiecznej młodości. Gdy mężczyzna wszedł do korony drzewa miał zamiar zabrać kielich, lecz przeszkodziła mu jedna z wróżek, a dokładniej strażniczka kielicha Elaine.Trwało to trochę czasu zanim Elaine udało się przekonać Bana, aby nie kradł kielicha.Spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu aż gdy pewnego dnia Elaine przeglądała album Bana, gdy ten był na jagodach, powiedziała że chciałaby być chciałaby, aby Ban ukradł ją zamiast kielicha. On usłyszał to i powiedział, że z chęcią to zrobi i jest bardzo poważny w tym co mówi, ponieważ Elaine jest jedyną osobą, która go rozumie i chcę z nim spędzać czas. Później Drzewo został zaatakowany przez demona gdyż jednak Ban myślał że zabił potwora wyrywając mu serce, ale nie udało mu się ,ponieważ demony mają więcej serc.Ban kazał wypić Elaine napój wiecznej młodości , ta posłusznie wykonała polecenie, lecz po chwili pocałowała go i wlała w ten sposób eliksir do jego ust.Elaine została wraz z Bananem rozdeptana przez demona, lecz mężczyzna przeżył i zabił potwora . * W drugim sezonie Nanatsu no Taizai Ban planuję wskrzesić umarłą Elaine ,aby znowu mogli być razem. Jest nawet gotów zabić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Meliodasa dla swojej kobiety.* Walki Wątek Loch Baste * Ban kontra Jericho: Wygrana * Ban kontra Jude: Wygrana Wątek Stolica Umarłych * Ban kontra King (część 1): Nierozstrzygnięta * Ban kontra King (część 2): Nierozstrzygnięta * Meliodas, Diane i Ban kontra Guila: Nierozstrzygnięta Wątek Festiwal Walk w Byzel * Meliodas kontra Ban: Przegrana * Ban kontra Jericho (wątek Byzel): Przegrana Wątek Gigant w Zbroi * Meliodas, King, Ban i Gowther kontra Dale: Wygrana Wątek Infiltracja Królestwa * Meliodas, Ban i Gowther kontra Święci Rycerze z Liones: Wygrana Ciekawostki * W legendach arturiańskich, król Ban był ojcem sir Lancelota oraz sir Hektora de Maris. Był on bratem króla Borsa, sojusznikiem Artura, oraz mężem lady Elaine. * Zgodnie z Databookiem pisze: ** Talent: Kradzieże ** Hobby: Zbieranie etykietek alkoholi ** Codzienna rutyna: Picie do utraty przytomności ** Ulubiona potrawa: Wszystko, o ile nie zrobi tego Meliodas. ** Czarująca cecha: Kły ** Kompleks: brak ** Osoba, którą szanuje najbardziej: Hawk ** Kogo nie chciałby mieć za wroga: Meliodas. * Ban i Meliodas siłowali się na rękę ponad 720 razy, z czego jeden z nich wyszedł z przewagą 361. Do tej pory kłócą się o to, kto prowadzi. * Ban daje się uwięzić gdy ma depresję lub jest znudzony; zrobił to po śmierci Elaine i gdy usłyszał plotkę o śmierci Meliodasa. de:Ban en:Ban es:Ban fr:Ban it:Ban pt-br:Ban ru:Бан zh:班 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Siedem Śmiertelnych Grzechów Kategoria:Mężczyźni